dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Shaw (Prime Earth)
Heroic Origin Mark Shaw was a human recruit for the Manhunter Cult who formerly worked as a US marshal. The cult's motto and mission is that nobody escapes them. Manhunter was tasked with and succeeded at finding the criminal Al Beefer with Forager and Deadman. After that, he was recruited into Checkmate, briefly running it, and later the Suicide Squad for a few missions. Leviathan Years later, he joined the Leviathan Organization along with his long time ally, Guardian but after seeing how weak it had become after its syndicate war he took the opportunity to lead a coup and took the name Leviathan after overthrowing its previous leader, Talia al Ghul, though he offered her a partnership in running the organization. Shaw knew Clark Kent was Superman and freed him when Talia kidnapped him, thinking Superman will come to rescue Clark and could be used indirectly to help her take down Shaw. He later threw Talia from aboard his ship for treason. His first act as the new leader was to destroy all the other shadow organizations such as D.E.O, A.R.G.U.S, Checkmate, and Spyral. Sam Lane and Amanda Waller were also nearly assassinated. After Superman went off-world, he put his plans in further motion. He believed that the world had become a broken mess with a lot of dirty secrets that he decided to expose. His actions led to the assembly of Lois Lane and a team of detectives consisting of Batman, Green Arrow, Kate Spencer, Question and Plastic Man in order to stop him. He later found and confronted Waller in Cuba. Superman found Waller and confronted Leviathan, but Shaw easily stopped him with an energy matrix that drained his powers in seconds before disappearing with Waller. After Superman recovered in the Batcave, Lois met her other team of detective consisting of Deathstroke, Elongated Man, Harvey Bullock, John Constantine and The Question. Superman while trying to locate Batgirl, who had pretended to join Leviathan after being captured, was teleported by Shaw to his location and de-powered with the help of Spyral technology. Shaw also succeeded in having Sam Lane killed after a Leviathan agent blew up the room of hospital he was in. Meanwhile, he talked to Clark, stating they both wanted a better world and showed how the government has created weapons against his son despite all the good he has done. He confessed he already knows he'll never join him and told Clark he knew about his recent experiences with Jor-El, asking him to let him fix the world before revealing his identity as Leviathan to him. Thanking him for all he has done, he also informed him of Sam's death and his plan to reveal all the official secrets. His plan however backfired as Batman's and Lois' teams were able to discover his location with Kate's Manhunter staff, causing Shaw and the rest of the organization to escape. Batgirl however had stolen Leviathan's hard drive containing all government secrets, thus spoiling his plans on exposing them. Lois was later able to expose him with the help of Superman, causing him to reevaluate his options and begin a campaign of destruction to achieve his goals. | Powers = * | Abilities = * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Manhunter (comics)#Mark Shaw | Links = }} Category:Leviathan Organization members